Kissing Booth
by willgirl
Summary: Wrote it for a challenge at the Boneyard. Brennan and Angela visit the fair. I wonder who they'll meet?


**A/N: Just a little something I wrote for the Cottonball Crusade at the Boneyard! Just a wee bit o'fluff!**

As they entered the fairgrounds, the bells of the games and joyful shouts of children assaulted their ears. Temperance Brennan could already feel the signs of a headache coming on.

"Why are we here again?" she asked.

"It's for charity." Angela replied. "Besides Booth will be here."

"The fact that Booth is here is besides the point." She said.

"Is it?" Angela said, waggling her eyebrows. Seeing the annoyed look on her friend's face, Angela just linked arms with her and they headed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the fairgrounds, Seeley Booth was looking warily at his friend.

"You want me to do what?" he asked incredulously.

"Come on. It's for charity." Agent Franklin replied. "Besides you could be doing that." Booth followed his friend's finger in the direction of the dunk tank where Cullen was currently being dunked into the water.

He sighed. "Fine, but only on the cheek, okay?"

"Only if you're shirtless." Franklin replied.

"Fine." Booth said, peeling off his shirt. "This is embarrassing."

Franklin nodded and smiled. 'This is too easy.' He thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Brennan was ready to go home. Angela made her play games and eat cotton candy among other things. And as much as she hated to admit it, she did wish Booth was here. They had been spending more and more time together outside work, Booth even going so far as to invite her to Parker's soccer game last weekend. She went and had fun watching Parker try to get the ball.

She knew Booth was just spending time with her after everything that had happened recently. He had once asked her whether she wanted to visit her dad in jail but after she had gotten mad, he dropped it.

"Angela, I think I'm going to go okay?" she said.

"No wait, there's just one more thing that we have to do." Angela said, pointing to the sign.

"Kissing booth? You have got to be kidding me, Ange."

"Come on, it's just a kiss on the cheek." Angela said grinning. "I'll do it too."

"Look at the long line up." She protested.

"Yeah." Angela replied. "They must have someone really good up there."

Sighing, she knew she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Okay, but after this I get to go home?"

"Yes sweetie, I promise." Angela said emphatically.

As they waited in line behind a gaggle of woman, Brennan let her mind wander to thoughts of Booth. She wondered where he was today. She loved seeing him outside of his FBI persona, he was definitely more relaxed and carefree and boy did he look good in a pair of jeans.

'Oh god, where did that thought come from? He's just your partner, just your partner.' She thought, lifting her hand to her most likely flushed cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked.

"Umm, yeah I am. How much longer?" She peered her head over the people but still couldn't make out who was at the booth.

"Not much." Angela replied, trying to contain her excitement.

Soon they were near the front when they heard a man make an announcement. "If you all come back in half an hour we will resume."

All of the girls in front of them sighed and grumbled and stomped off.

"Okay, now can I go home?" Brennan asked.

"Hold on." Angela said, walking up to the man. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"My friend here really needs a kiss, do you think you can help us out?"

"Well, I guess so. But you have to shut your eyes." He said.

"Shut my eyes?" Brennan asked, hands on her hips.

"Yep. That's how this kissing booth works."

"Look I don't really…" she started.

"We'll do it!" Angela said.

"Angela…"

"Sweetie, live a little. Now shut your eyes."

Brennan did what she was told, thinking that this was the most ridiculous thing she had done all day.

Meanwhile Agent Franklin had convinced the kisser to do the same and was now leading him out to the front of the booth.

She waited and felt nothing, but then, suddenly she felt a light grazing against her cheek. Whoever it was, he smelled good and she began to feel light headed as the lips moved softly against her cheek.

This was the point when the lips should have withdrawn, after all it was just an innocent kiss on the cheek, right?

But the lips didn't stop, instead they travelled delicately down her cheek, kissing her jaw line softly as they moved closer and closer to her own lips.

Her mouth was slightly parted in anticipation and all thoughts of how wrong this was flew out of her mind the moment his lips touched hers. The lips were gentle at first but soon the kiss turned passionate. Her hands were reaching for his waist as his wrapped around her body, pulling her closer.

Tilting her head, she allowed his tongue to gain entrance into her mouth and she moaned loudly. His hand was moving up her back and along her side until he had cupped her cheek. Her hands meanwhile, were running up his chest, tracing the contours of his body lightly. As she suppressed another moan, she realized what she was doing and pulled back, opening her eyes.

It was then that he opened his eyes as well.

"Booth?"

"Bones?"

"I, uh.."

They both stumbled over what to say and turned and looked at Angela and Agent Franklin who were doing a high five.

"You planned this?" Brennan asked.

"Umm, well sweetie, not plan as much as arrange." Angela replied. "Besides it worked didn't it?"

"You were in on this too Franklin?" Booth asked.

"Yeah well, Angela here came to me with an idea and…." Franklin trailed off.

"Right." Booth nodded. "So?" he said turning back to her.

"So what?"

"Got another dollar?" he grinned.

She smiled shyly back at him and reached into her pocket and slapped down a twenty.

"What will that get me?" she said huskily.

"You'll just have to see now won't you?" he replied, pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately.


End file.
